modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 6699
12 listopada 2013 19 września 2017 |reżyseria= Jennifer Howard |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Cynthia J. Popp Casey Kasprzyk Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 6698. « 6699. » 6700. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Hope i Liam dyskutują o ostatnich wydarzeniachW Spencer Publications, Hope i Liam dyskutują na temat powrotu Billa do Katie. Hope szanuje swoją matkę za to, że nie utrudniła Spencerowi całej sytuacji, ale się z nią pogodziła. Choć jest załamana i zraniona, ma dobre serce, lecz ofiaruje je niewłaściwym mężczyznom. Hope uważa, że właśnie dlatego najlepiej jest czasem zdecydować się na krok w tył i racjonalnie pomyśleć przed podjęciem decyzji. Wspomina, że Brooke od początku namawiała Billa i Katie, by wrócili do siebie i powinni oni byli posłuchać jej wcześniej. Zjawia się Justin, zaskoczony na wieść o powrocie Spencera do byłej żony. Prawnik zabiera dokumenty i wychodzi. Wkrótce, Hope zauważa swoje zdjęcie na okładce Eye on Fashion, a Liam z zadowoleniem wskazuje, że usunięto Wyatta, który stał obok niej. Hope czyta pochlebny artykuł na swój temat i docenia wszystko, do robi Liam. Prosi, by nigdy nie zapomniał jak bardzo go kocha. Liam całuje ją i deklaruje, że nie jest zazdrosny o Wyatta, gdyż jest pewien, iż Hope nie czuje do niego tego samego. thumb|left|320px|Brooke zwierza się DonnieW swojej rezydencji, Brooke spogląda na liście z Aspen. Zjawia się Donna, która próbuje pocieszyć siostrę. Brooke przyznaje, że Bill miał rację, gdyż podróż do Aspen zmieniła ich życie. Następnie opowiada Donnie o rozmowie z Billem i Katie zeszłego wieczoru. Brooke uważa, że miejsce Spencera jest przy jego rodzinie. Donna obwinia go o zniszczenie ich rodziny i skłócenie sióstr. Brooke uważa jednak, że wszyscy ponoszą odpowiedzialność za to co się stało. Żałuje, że Bill nie posłuchał jej wcześniej, chociaż pod żadnym pozorem nie chciał wracać do Katie. Brooke wyrzuca sobie, że uwierzyła Spencerowi, chociaż powinna postawić Katie na pierwszym miejscu, tak jak zrobił to Storm. thumb|320px|Bill wraca do swojej rodzinyW rezydencji Spencerów, Bill i Katie budzą się w łóżku po wspólnie spędzonej nocy. Deklarują rozpoczęcie nowego rozdziału i całują się. Bill czuje się jak nowo narodzony i jest dla niego jasne jak duży błąd popełnił, odchodząc od rodziny. Niebawem, Katie przynosi Willa, z którym Bill się bawi. Spencer wspomina, że podczas wspinaczki górskiej myślał tylko o swoim synu. Zapewnia Katie, że tym razem wszystko się ułoży. Wkrótce, Katie przygotowuje śniadanie, a Bill dziękuje byłej żonie, że nie wyrzuciła jego ubrań. Tymczasem ona nie może uwierzyć w to jak bardzo zmieniła się ich relacja. Oboje cieszą się, że znów są razem. Wkrótce, zjawia się Justin, który przynosi Katie dokumenty do podpisania, a robi to osobiście, gdyż chce pogratulować jej i Billowi. Następnie wręcza Katie dokumenty dotyczące równej opieki nad Willem i powrotu Billa na stanowisko CEO, uznając iż jest ona gotowa je podpisać. Bill stwierdza, że jest na to za wcześnie i przekonuje Katie, że zależy my wyłącznie na odbudowaniu rodziny. Nie ukrywa jednak, że chciałby odzyskać firmę, co potraktowałby jako pierwszy krok do rozejmu. Katie waha się, ale postanawia podpisać dokumenty, dla dobra rodziny. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Donna Logan 3 Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Will Spencer 1 Kategoria:Justin Barber